


The Blonde Boyfriend

by sunflowerslyf



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, but there might be, everlark fanfiction, just kidding lol, lots of rain too, major character death muahahaha, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerslyf/pseuds/sunflowerslyf
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a woman who values her younger sister's trust more than her own life. So when a phone call mistake slips from her mouth, she does everything she can to keep that trust her sister has given her. But she might need to get some help from a blonde haired and blue eyed person to keep that trust.





	1. Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Some of you might not know me but I decided to start and Everlark fic and wanted to share it with you guys. I hope you all like it and a big, big thank you to HPfanonezillion for betaing. I hope this can stand as my birthday gift to you lol!

**CHAPTER ONE**

-

The ringing of her phone roused Katniss from her sleep. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and squinted at the bright light of her room. She searched her nightstand for her the ringing phone, which honestly sounded worse than her alarm, and slid the answer button without looking at the contact. 

“Hello?”

“Katniss!” the high-pitched voice of her sister made her groan and check the clock hanging above her doorway. Prim was too much to handle at this time of the day. 

“What is it that's so important that you had to call me at 7 in the morning, Prim?” she asked, obviously annoyed that her sleep time was being cut short. 

“I'm coming to New York!” her sister screeched. 

“What?” Now she was fully awake. “This isn't a good joke, Prim.”

“I'm not kidding! Marvel got us both plane tickets to New York so we could visit you next week!”

“Marvel got you both plane tickets to visit me? I didn't realize he was _that_ rich but that's amazing!”

“I know, right! I can't wait to see you, Katniss. I have so many things to tell you and I'm excited to finally be in New York!”

“I'll have to give you both a tour when you get here.” she smiled even though Prim couldn't see her. 

“Speaking of Marvel, he really likes you. Maybe you could spend some time alone once we get there.”

“Prim.” she warned. 

“What? It's been almost a year since you had a boyfriend. Or hell, even a hook-up. There must be cobwebs down there by now.” Katniss opened her mouth to ask how she knew but her sister beat her to it. “Don't ask. You have roommates who are also my friends.”

Johanna and Madge. She hadn’t thought of them talking to her sister, better yet updating Prim with her latest bedroom escapades.

“You're going on a date with Marvel, Katniss, no excuses. He really likes you and it might work out. Just give him a chance.” her sister said. 

“Prim, I'm not going on a date with Marvel. Nothing you say will make me go out with him.” she answered, exasperated. 

“It's just one date, Katniss. What's the harm in it?” Prim insisted. 

Katniss knew that Prim wouldn't let this go unless she had a valid reason. But Prim also knew that Katniss would never, ever lie to her. For once, that might work in Katniss’ favor as a valid excuse made its way into her head. 

“Prim, I… I have a boyfriend.” she stuttered nervously. Prim misinterpreted her hesitancy as a sign that she had been keeping this from her.

“What?! Why haven't Madge and Jo said anything about this to me?”

“I haven't told them yet and it's pretty new… I–I just wanted to see if he's serious about this too.”

“When and how did this happen? Ohmygod Katniss!”

 _‘Quick Katniss. Think of something.’_ She thought to herself. 

“We, um, met at the café down the street from work. He was really nice and I just–liked him and he um, asked me out. Of course I said yes.” She cringed. That wasn't something that she usually did and she was sure that Prim would see right through it. 

Prim didn't. “That's great! I'm so happy that you're finally giving yourself a chance to love. You've been so focused on me almost your entire life.” Prim sighed. 

She replied with a simple: “Yeah.”

“You have to introduce him to me when I get there, Katniss. It sounds like you really like him.” Her sister gushed.

“I–uh, really do Prim.” She felt guilty about lying to her sister but she can't handle a date with Marvel. She can't even talk to the guy properly without him boasting, what more on a date? 

“Tell me something about him. I want to have a picture in mind on who's making my sister so happy.” 

“He um…” _Think Katniss, think_ , she told herself. What could she tell Prim that won't make her slip? As she thought this through, her ex boyfriend, Cato suddenly came to mind out of nowhere. “He has blonde hair and really blue eyes?” 

The statement sounded more like a question and Katniss mentally crossed her fingers, wishing that Prim wouldn't catch onto it. 

“Mm, must be a handsome man. Is he good in bed?” Her sister asked. 

“Prim!” She scolded. 

“Katniss, I'm a grown woman and I just want to make sure that this guy is good for my sister. She _did_ take care of me before. I just want to return the favor.”

She sighed. “He is very good in bed.” Katniss actually wished this guy was real.

“Good. Anyways, I have to go. Sorry for disturbing, you can go back to sleep now. Bye, love you!” her sister said. Katniss started hearing some other noises in the background. 

“Love you too. Stay safe, Prim.”

The phone hung up after that but Katniss couldn't bring herself to go back to sleep anymore. She's already awake, might as well get something productive done after the lie she just told her sister. 

Everything only registered to her at that moment. Prim is going to New York to visit her next week. She has a boyfriend that doesn't really exist. She'll have to introduce this man to her sister _next week_. 

Well, shit. 

-

Katniss’ bare feet slowly padded into the kitchen and she grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet they store their liquor in. Sure, it was still too early and she hadn’t eaten anything yet, but she really needed the wine to think about what she just did. This was definitely not how she planned her Saturday morning to turn out. 

As she poured the wine into her glass, she contemplated on whether or not she should just tell Prim that she really didn't have a boyfriend. That would make things a lot easier. But that would certainly embarrass her and lose her sister's trust. She had to pull off this whole ‘I have a boyfriend’ thing and find a man that fit the exact description of what she told Prim. The blonde hair and blue eyed part, at least. Her sister won't have to know if the man is good in bed or not. She _herself_ certainly won't have and get to know. 

The only problem she has now is to figure out how to find Mr. Blonde hair and blue eyed man.

-

She just finished eating lunch and was about to drink her fourth glass of wine for that day when she heard the lock of their door moving and the door being opened to the sight of Johanna and Madge. Both were clearly coming from the mall, the shopping bags on their arms providing proof.

Madge slammed the door shut as Johanna swiped the fifth glass of wine from Katniss’s hand.

“Wha–hey!” Katniss exclaimed when Johanna gulped all of it. 

“Thanks for the wine, brainless. Nice to see you're already getting yourself intoxicated before we head to the bar.” Johanna said as she dropped the shopping bags that rested on her arms. 

“Nope, not going with you guys. I have somewhere I need to be.” she replied. 

“And we bought a dress for you to wear tomorrow night. You're welcome.” Madge said, ignoring her earlier statement. 

“I really won't be able to, I have someplace to go.” she said, this time slower. 

“Where are you going?” Madge asked. 

“I…” she sighed. “Look, I have to tell you guys something but promise that you won't tell anyone about it.”

Johanna just raised an eyebrow while Madge waited for her to continue. 

“I told Prim I have a boyfriend and–”

“Do you?” Madge butted in.

“…and no, I don't have one so I need to get one.” she continued. 

Johanna smirked. “Just one? Why not make it maybe three or four? The more the merrier, _brainless._ ”

She glared at Johanna. “Not funny, Jo.”

“God, you really are brainless. That's just the perfect reason for you to dress up and go with us to the bar tomorrow night. It's a man market in there, just choose one and bam! You've got yourself a boyfriend.”

Katniss couldn't deny that Johanna definitely had a point. There are plenty of guys there, she just has to choose the right guy and she’d have someone to show Prim when she got here to visit. The only thing is, she can never control herself around alcohol. 

“Fine, but I won't be the designated driver in case I get drunk.” She giggled. _Oh god_ , the wine was already making its way into her system. 

“Deal.” Once again, a smirk made its way onto Johanna’s face. The bar was better than going around town and awkwardly approaching men who had blue eyes and blond hair. 

-

This was a total disaster. 

Every man that had tried to make a move on her just had hair too dark or eyes that were every shade of brown or too green. She did encounter a guy or two that fit the exact description but unfortunately for Katniss, they were already attached. 

Seeing as Madge and Johanna were already occupied, she drowned herself in tequila, vodka, and whatever else the bartender got his hands on, hoping that the alcohol would fix this mess she got herself into. She really wished she could take back her words and instead just agree to _one_ date with Marvel. 

-

Monday morning for Katniss hadn't gone any better. 

Katniss opened her eyes to the dimly lit room, though it was a morning the thick drapes had been left closed. She stretched on the bed, dry mouth sticky with saliva and moaned before dragging herself out of the bed. 

She tried her best to remove the remnants of the previous night because no one wanted to go to work looking like a freak. The aspirin didn't help much with the pounding headache she had. 

Getting to work was the worst. She wasn't even settled in her chair yet when she heard Haymitch’s voice from behind her. 

“Well, sweetheart, seems like it's your lucky day today.” She rolled her eyes before turning around. 

“What is it now, Haymitch?” She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Sure, Haymitch was her boss but she was sure he would never fire her because the man treated her like his own daughter despite the way they talked to each other. 

“I've got something for you to do. Need it done by tomorrow. I'll trust you with this, sweetheart.” He handed her a yellow folder and walked away while drinking from his flask. 

She sighed before plopping down onto her desk chair. She groaned when she flipped the folder open but had no choice so she opened her laptop and sucked it up. She had to get her job done to pay for food, bills, and Prim's school. 

-

When office hours were up, she grabbed her laptop and folder (in which she was already halfway through) and retreated to the cafe down the street. It was her favorite workplace. The people minded their own business, the coffee was delicious even if she wasn't a coffee person, and the air conditioning units were perfect. 

She sat down at her usual spot and continued doing her work. She was working peacefully when the damn laptop warned her that the battery was getting low. She glared at the screen, willing for it to take back what it said but of course it wouldn’t. 

Her head dropped to her hands and she gritted her teeth in frustration. There was only one socket in this cafe that customers were free to use and she wasn't seated anywhere close to it. Looking toward the coveted space, she could see there was already someone seated on the chair she needed. 

Someone _very_ attractive. The blue eyes were what caught her attention though. She felt like she'd seen them before but she can't place her finger as to where. The blonde curls were a mess above his head and they looked so good. She decided to go in for the kill and approach this man. 

“Um, excuse me?” She said. 

Those blue eyes peered up at her from his laptop and he looked taken aback at first, which got her really confused for a second before he directed a grin at her. 

“Yes?”

“I um–” She started fidgeting with the end of her shirt. “Do you mind if I… I mean, can I sit there–like there on the seat because um, my um–my laptop has to be, um, charged and the only socket is there. It's work related, you know… stuff.” She stumbled over her words like an idiot and it embarrassed her even more that she had to do it in front of an immensely handsome guy. 

“I see you've forgotten me already.” He chuckled. 

She narrowed her eyes, searching her memory for any similar blue eyes. She _knew_ she had seen him before, just where? All it took for her to remember who he is was the lopsided grin that placed itself on his face. 

_Oh._

-

_Mr. Blondie, as she liked to call him after too many tequila shots, dragged her to the back of the bar where it was isolated and quiet. He knew his way around despite being drunk himself._

_“Do you always bring the girls you pick up here?” She giggled._

_“No. You're the first one, actually.” The husky voice that responded next to her ear made her shiver._

_She sealed her lips with his and wrapped an arm around his neck as he slammed her back against the wall, his hands on her ass. There was no one around to see them making out like teenagers at the back of a bar and she was glad._

_She fumbled for his zipper but his hand stopped her. Instead, his had creeped its way into her dress and he held his hand on the front of her panties, where moisture had been seeping out. She moaned into his mouth and grinded her hips against his palm. It all felt so good. She wasn't stopping anything now because of the alcohol that had made its way into her system._

_His finger moved the lace garment aside and he dropped to his knees in front of her before pulling her panties all the way down. He placed soft, butterfly kisses up the inside of her thighs and made his way up. She heaved, the anticipation being too much for her to bear._

_When his hot tongue finally passed between her folds, her head hit the wall and she mewled. Her hips involuntarily bucked and pushed against his face. She was so lost in the pleasure of his tongue as it licked and sucked at her wet center. His tongue plunged deeper in her core that made her moan softly with each pass._

_She gazed down at him and caught his blue eyes fixated on her. His lips closed around her clit and he sucked while flicking his tongue over it. Those eyes were still fixed on her and it was also those blue eyes that sent her over the edge, back arched as she began to ride the waves of pleasure._

_Her juices were smeared across his mouth and he wiped at it with the back of his hand which she found oddly satisfying. He stood, a smug grin plastered on his face._

_“I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Peeta Mellark.” he said._

_“Katniss.” she panted, still feeling the aftershocks of her climax. “Katniss Everdeen.”_

-

“Peeta.” she acknowledged. 

“Good to hear you haven't forgotten about me yet, sweetheart.” He chuckled. Why do people keep on calling her that?

“So, are you going to allow me to sit or not?” She raised an eyebrow as her patience grew thinner. 

“Not until you thank me.” 

“For what?” She responded a little too quickly. She wasn't stupid. They only had one encounter so she knew what he was talking about, but that didn't stop her from asking. 

She rudely took the seat in beside him but he pulled the chair back before she could get a hold of it. 

“Uh-uh, you have to thank me first.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him but he stared back. They stared at each other until she realized he wasn't going to give this up. She huffed in response and dropped her arms before grabbing her laptop and storming out of the coffee shop without another word. 

Guess she'll have to do her work at home then. 

Her room was nothing compared to the cafe. The air-conditioning could be considered a heater and the natural light coming from the window was too bright for her to properly see her laptop screen. But it was definitely better than having to work with that cocky asshole in the cafe. 

_Lucky day indeed._

-

Katniss awoke to a loud sizzling noise from downstairs in the kitchen. She checked the time and leaped from her bed to the bathroom when she saw that it was already eight am. She was supposed to be at work at _eight am._

She rushed through her normal routine and when she went downstairs, she was stunned by the plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs that were perched on the countertop. So that's what the sizzling was all about. Too bad she didn’t have time to eat breakfast. 

She practically flew out the door without saying a goodbye to Johanna and Madge and hailed a cab. She was in no mood to drive through traffic. Haymitch didn't really care if she was late or not, just that she got there before he did. 

Luckily, she was already seated at her desk before Haymitch entered. She could smell the liquor from him and she scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

“The files are all documented, they're all done just as you asked. The new interns are also scheduled to go in on Monday so you have to meet them. And Plutarch wants to schedule an appointment with you, some serious marketing stuff he said.”

“Tell Plutarch I'm only available next month. I'm in no mood to talk to him anytime soon. And show the new guy around.” he grumbled before returning to his office. 

“What new guy?” she called out to Haymitch.

“You'll meet him later.” he replied as he slid through the door of his office. 

Katniss sighed. At least she wouldn’t need to do a lot of typing. 

-

“Have you met the new guy?” 

“I heard he's hot.”

“Hot, like ‘damn hot’ or hot that's just hot?” 

“They say he's the _‘damn hot’_ kind.”

She didn't mean to eavesdrop on Clove and Lavinia’s conversation about the new guy but she was curious to know more about him. 

She heard the double doors opening and looked up to see Haymitch alongside… oh fuck. 

The one and only, Peeta Mellark. 

All eyes turned to the _new guy_ but his eyes caught and remained on hers with a smirk plastered on his face. 

_“Damn hot_ indeed.” Clove sighed from behind her.


	2. Hot Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this little one is finally here. Sorry if this took a while but I had no inspiration for a few weeks. Thanks to my beta HPfanonezillion for being amazing in making this way, way better and for giving me advice when I was stuck.

**_CHAPTER TWO_ **

-

Katniss picked up her ringing phone to see Madge was calling to Facetime her. 

She really didn't want to be caught slacking in on work, but nobody really cared if she went away for a few minutes. She grabbed her phone and retreated to the side of the vending machine. 

“You called?” 

Madge’s beaming face popped up on her phone screen. 

“Oh my god, I still can't believe this.” Madge muttered before she turned to her on the screen. “Katniss, listen up. One of my cousins just moved here to New York after accepting a job offer last week. He also came from Panem like you…” Madge trailed off. 

“…and I should care because?” She raised an eyebrow at Madge. She didn't really care if Madge’s cousin moved to New York from Panem too, she sure as hell wasn't going to socialize and try to be friendly. 

“Did I tell you that he, what was that again?” The blue eyes looked away from the phone momentarily before zoning in on the screen again. “Oh, just that he has very blonde hair and very blue eyes?” 

She told Madge and Johanna about what exactly she had said to Prim. And after laughing at her stupidity, they both decided to help her out and refrained from telling Prim the truth. It meant a lot to her that they were actually willing to help her out. 

“Shit, really? Madge, I better meet him!” She sounded desperate and it wasn't like her at all. 

“Don't worry. I've got it all covered. I already talked to him and he's willing to help you as long as he gets something good out of it.” Madge said. 

“Anything, Madge. Tell him I'll give anything.”

“I will but maybe later because it's his first day at work today and I really don't want to distract him right now.”

“Sure. Thank you Madge! I owe you big time!” 

“It's no problem. Just please promise me one thing. Promise that you won't hold back at being happy at least for once in your life and do something for yourself once this mess is over.”

Someone called Katniss and she turned to the sound of her name. Needing to end the call, she didn't think twice before answering Madge. 

“I promise.”

-

She avoided talking or looking at Peeta for the rest of the day. Katniss was still really pissed at him. From the café, to what happened earlier, her irritation still hadn't subsided. But that didn't mean that she succeeded. 

Many times she would be caught staring at him and she would be rewarded with one of his cocky grins. It _really_ got on her nerves. She had to admit though, the guy was a work of perfection. Those muscular arms that looked so delicious, she wanted to run her tongue over them. The thick hands that worked skillfully on his desk, like how skillfully he did her. Damn, she should really snap out of it and focus on doing her work.

A few hours later she received a message from Madge when she was about to scan her ID to sign out of work. 

**[Madge]**

**_He said he's willing to meet up for dinner later at Sae’s if that's ok with you_ **

Katniss checked the time on her phone which read _5:34 pm_ before replying. 

**[Katniss]**

**_Sae’s is good. 8?_ **

She finished scanning her ID and left for the parking lot of their office. She looked around, trying to figure out where she left her car parked when she realized that she actually commuted to work. 

Letting out a groan, she made her way back to the office when suddenly she was halted in her movements. 

_Can't I escape him, even for just a second?_

There, Peeta Mellark stood leaning on his car, typing out something on his phone. He was very concentrated on what he was typing that for a second, he didn't notice Katniss who was stood there like an idiot. When he was finished typing, he looked up at her and his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Hey.” He greeted her and yet she remained there gawking at him. She was suddenly tongue-tied after realizing that she stood there like a stalker, waiting for him to notice her. 

It's rude of her, really, but she resorted to her easiest option at that moment. She ran away from him without saying so much as a _hey_ back.  
Right when she's outside of the office and away from Peeta, she received another message from Madge. 

**[Madge]**

**_8 is ok for him. Said he'll see you later._ **

Katniss placed her phone back into her bag and entered the cab. She'll have to go home and take a warm shower before preparing to talk to a complete stranger and asking him to be her fake boyfriend to show her sister. Definitely not creepy. 

-

After her shower, Katniss donned a modest burgundy dress with sleeves that reached her elbows and a hem that hit her right below the knee. She didn't want to seem overdressed for the occasion but she also wanted to look nice for the man she was going to ask a favor from and for the restaurant that was quite fancy. 

She really only agreed to go to Sae’s restaurant because she knew that Madge had come from a wealthy family and if this guy was Madge’s cousin, then he could've been from a wealthy family too.

“Let me guess, hot date?” Johanna snickered once Katniss had descended the stairs. 

Katniss snorted. “Not even close.” 

As she was leaving the house, her phone pinged from her purse signaling another message from Madge. Since Madge wasn't home earlier, they'd been texting each other about the details instead. She did wonder why Madge wouldn't just give her this guy’s phone number, but she's actually grateful for it since it would probably be very awkward.

**< >[Madge] <>**

**_He’s already there, said he's seated at the very corner wearing a blue shirt._ **

**[Katniss]**

**_Thanks Madge, it means a lot._ **

She didn't wait for Madge’s reply to her message, if there was ever one. 

When she got into Sae’s restaurant, she was met with smooth white tablecloths, dim chandeliers that were hung low, few lit candles and staff that sported suits and dresses. It was too fancy for her liking. And too romantic for the occasion, if she was going to be honest.

She searched the restaurant for the corner seat and she found the man who is most definitely Madge’s cousin. The blue shirt is present and there's a blonde mop of curls on his head. But he had his back to her so she couldn't see his face right away. 

She smoothed out an imaginary crease on her dress and made her way to the table where the man she's about to meet waited with his hands linked together. The _click clack_ of the heels she'd reluctantly chosen are visibly heard and she puts on the biggest smile she can muster before turning to the man and holding out her hand. 

“Hi.” 

Her smile immediately faltered when she saw the man’s face. The face she couldn't escape for the past three days. Peeta.

Those enticing blue eyes gazed up at her and his eyebrows raised slightly as a look of pure shock covered his face.

 _‘Why didn't I piece it all together until now?’_ Katniss thought. 

From when Madge called her saying that the man came from Panem, Katniss had known that Peeta came from Panem, to when Haymitch introduced him to her. When Madge told her that it was her cousin’s first day at work, it was also Peeta's first day. When she went to that parking lot and stared at him like an idiot when he was typing a message, which she figured was to Madge because she received a message just a few moments later. In that parking lot, Peeta was wearing the same blue button down shirt he was wearing right now. And the fact that he had blonde hair and blue eyes. How could she have been so stupid? 

She dropped her hand to her side and she could feel Peeta's eyes burning through her skin when they swept on her from head to toe. 

“Hey.” He grinned at her but it wasn't one of his annoying smiles that teased her throughout the day. It was a sincere one, one that she hadn't seen so far. 

She plopped down on the seat opposite of him and fixated her stare on the plate in front of her. 

“I guess you know why I'm here by now.” She sighed. Katniss didn’t want to be seen as vulnerable, especially when it was Peeta seated before her.

“Because you couldn't resist me?” The teasing voice was back but when she looked up to his eyes, there was hesitation in them. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to find out anymore. She had humiliated herself enough. 

Thankfully, a waiter approached their table with menus and she had an excuse to leave his statement unanswered. They both placed their orders and after the waiter left, an awkward silence consumed them. 

Katniss looked anywhere but at Peeta as she tried to find an exit. Key word _tried_. She knew she had to deal with this mess, she's the one who got herself into it in the first place. It would be rude of her to just leave after ordering and force Peeta to pay for a meal she didn’t even eat. Sure, he was a douche but she wasn't that kind of person. 

She only had four days left before Prim would be in New York. So, pissed or not, she'd have to ask Peeta if he's willing to play along with her. If not, she'll suck it up and tell Prim the truth even if that wasn't an option at the moment. 

“Since we're not at work anymore, can we _finally_ talk about that night, Katniss?” His sparkling eyes plead with her. It took everything in Katniss to resist kissing him then and there. 

“What's there to talk about, Peeta? Why does it bother you so much?” When he didn't reply, she found the strength to look straight into his eyes and continued. 

“I came here for one thing, and one thing only. Now, if you don't want to get involved in this mess, _please_ just tell me already. But if you do, then tell me too so I'm aware of how I'm going to pay you back.”

She diverted her gaze down to her fingernails that were covered in green chipped polish from when Prim coerced her to paint her nails. She had no idea what she was doing here, or hell, why she just asked Peeta to be her boyfriend when she was supposed to be mad at him. She was about to open her mouth and take back what she said and run out of there as fast as she could when he beat her. 

“I'll be your boyfriend.” Her head snapped up to meet his eyes as her jaw dropped.

“I–what?” She blinked repeatedly. 

“I'll be your boyfriend, on one condition.”

Katniss’ eyes remained wide as she waited for the condition. She was supposed to be prepared for whatever he had in mind but nothing can prepare her for what comes out of his mouth. 

“I want a date. Just one date after the entire pretending.”

She finally closed her mouth after gaping like a fish and opened them again to speak. “But you'll be with me the entire time before that… I don't understand?”

“I mean a real date, Katniss.” 

She figured that one date wouldn't hurt, it was what her sister asked of her but it was also what got her into this mess. She'll be ending this all with one date too. Just one date. Her sister’s trust on her depends on this.

So she accepted. “Okay. One date.”

“One date.” Peeta repeated with a smile. 

-

“You didn't tell me that your cousin was Peeta Mellark.” Katniss accused.

“I didn't think you knew him.” 

Katniss kicked off her heels. Madge didn't need to know how she already knew Peeta because that would be too embarrassing to tell even a best friend. But she didn't doubt that she could trust Madge to at least not laugh at her. 

“I don't. I mean, I _do_ know him but just…” She sighed. 

“Don't tell me he was one of your one night stands.” Madge’s eyes widened slightly. “God, he's such a catch. If only he wasn't my cousin.”

Katniss ignored the latter statement. “We didn't! I mean he did, no, I…” She exhaled a big breath and scrunched her eyebrows together. There was no better way of saying it. “He went down on me at the back of that bar we went to.”

“Damn.” 

A voice replied from behind her, which clearly didn't come from Madge. Both Katniss and Madge taken by surprise faced a newly awake Johanna who leaned on the door frame. 

“Finally! Brainless is getting some action.” Johanna trudged toward them. “It gets tiring to be the only one bringing a guy home. You bringing him over here?”

“The real question, Jo, should be how Katniss here knows my cousin Peeta.” Katniss just stared blankly at them. 

“ _Peeetaaa_. That's a weird name. You sure your cousin isn't some sort of creep?” Johanna asked while raising an eyebrow. 

“Definitely not! In fact, he's the kindest, most down-to-earth person I've ever met. He pretty much don't have any flaws.” Madge said, leaning her chin on her palm.

 _Kindest, most down-to-earth person?_ She snorted and both of her roommates’ eyes turned to her.

“So, how exactly did you know Peeta otherwise?” A mischievous smile showed up on Madge’s glossy pink lips as she wiggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows. 

“He's my new coworker.” 

Both eyes waited expectantly for her to continue. But she didn't. 

“That's it? What about that ‘thing at the back of a bar’ that I heard earlier?” Johanna asked. 

“Well yeah, that happened first.” She took in a deep breath while trying to figure out how exactly she was going to say the story of how she knew Peeta. 

“Then we met again at the cafe down the street the following day, where I had to go back here to finish my job because he was distracting me.” Mischievous grins appeared on both Madge’s and Johanna’s faces when the word distracting left Katniss’ mouth. 

“Unfortunately for me, I see him again at work because as it turns out, he's the new guy and I'm responsible for showing him around which was actually _very fun_ because he still wouldn't shut up about that night at the bar…” She pointed to the window as if the bar she was talking about was there. 

-

_“This is the new guy I was talking about earlier, sweetheart. Meet Peeta Mellark. He'll be working with you from now on. You're also in charge of showing him around.”_

_Katniss’ eyes went from Haymitch to Peeta who had a smirk directed at her. She was sure that her eyes were bulging out of her head._

_“Peeta, this is my assistant Katniss Everdeen.” Trying to be professional, she offers him a tight smile which would probably look more like a grimace._

_“Nice to meet you, Ms. Everdeen.” He looks amused as he offered his hand to her._

_“You too, Mr. Mellark.” She shaked his hand._

_Haymitch flicked his eyes back and forth between them before grunting and walking away from them, his silver flask back onto his lips._

_“Follow me and I'll show you to your office… Mr. Mellark.” She avoided his eyes as she strutted away from where they stood with his heavy footsteps right behind her._

_Peeta slightly quickened his pace until he was walking beside her. Katniss kept her gaze straight ahead as Peeta broke the silence._

_“Tell me if I'm mistaken but I remember you walking out on me yesterday. Quite rude of you, wasn't it?” He grinned at her which made those damn dimples appear. Katniss wanted so badly to wipe them away._

_She ignored him and instead focused on the annoying clacking sound that her heels were making. They were the only distraction she had at this point._

_“So you're just gonna act like nothing happened? Is that it?” Peeta stopped walking now._

_She blinked then stopped in her tracks. Letting out a deep exhale, she planted on her fiercest scowl before turning to him._

_“I'm sorry Mr. Mellark, I'm trying to be as professional as possible. So if you don't have anything to say that is related to work, then I suggest you just keep your mouth shut.” She's astounded at the sudden burst of confidence that washed over her but didn't regret anything she said as the smile on Peeta's face faded._

-

“…and earlier, I see him again at Sae’s because _lucky me_ , he's also Madge’s cousin who also came from my hometown Panem and the guy who's willing to fake date me. And that all went downhill at dinner.” Her hands dropped to the hem of her oversized shirt that matched the hue of her eyes as her friends’ faces remained void of any reaction. 

“So yeah, he's definitely the _kindest, most down-to-earth_ person I've had the privilege of meeting.” 

The two pairs of eyes that belonged to her roommates remained fixated on her. She was waiting for them to say something, _anything_ just to break the silence that suddenly consumed the entire room. 

_‘Oh god, is Madge angry? Peeta's her cousin after all,’_ Katniss thought. 

“Oh my god.” Madge said as if coming to a realization. 

“What?” She was confused. _What the hell was going on?_

“You like him.” Madge grinned. 

“I–” Madge cut her off. 

“You like Peeta. Oh my god, I knew it!” Madge exclaimed like a giddy teenager. 

“What? I don't like him. In fact, if you haven't noticed, I'm damn pissed at him.” She narrowed her eyes to prove her point.

“No you aren't.” Madge waved her hands in the air. “As a matter of fact, you like him so much that you're using hate to cover up your crush on him!”

“You watch too many rom-coms, Madge.” She looked to Johanna for help but Jo just shrugged.  
“Sorry brainless, but I'm with Madge this time.” 

This fueled more anger on Katniss’ part. After everything that had happened, even if he was willing to help her out, she _hated_ Peeta. No, she _despised_ him. 

Didn't she?


	3. Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

_CHAPTER THREE_

_-_

 

Katniss was early to work. At least Johanna bringing a guy over and waking her up to a constant banging on the wall had advantages. Katniss parked her car, this time, nearest to the entrance. Another perk of Johanna having loud sex all night. And okay, all _morning._

 

She locked her car in an unusual good mood, all whistling with the hint of a smile on her face. There was no need for any of the bad vibes that leaked from her almost every day.

 

The good mood vanished as quickly as it appeared though. When she crossed the parking lot, she's almost run over by a low black car that sported heavily tinted windows. That car was nowhere near her earlier.

Katniss glared at whoever it was behind the tinted window that currently held her reflection.

 

_What a jerk._

 

The window rolled down to show a mop of blonde curls and eyes hidden with a pair of dark sunglasses. Even with his shades on, she already knew who it was. Of course, because life felt like treating her like a movie, it's Peeta Mellark behind the wheel. She completely forgot that it was Peeta's car from when she last saw it parked.

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Katniss crossed her arms.

 

“You're too pretty to be killed off, sweetheart. Plus I'm not trying to kill you, it's just not a good idea to stand in the middle of an _empty_ parking space.” His lips morphed to a teasing grin.

 

She huffed and stomped her way to the building. He was going to be doing her a favor, but that didn't mean she had to be nice to him. That was near impossible at this point.

 

-

 

“Katniss!” A voice from outside her bathroom stall shrieked.

 

“Annie?” She quickly left the stall and found Annie facing the mirror with the widest grin she'd ever seen her wear on her face.

 

“Katniss, I'm getting married!” She held up her hand, and there it was, the ring that she knew Finnick had been hiding for quite a while sitting on Annie’s finger.

 

“Congrats to Finnick for finally growing some balls!” She wrapped her arms around Annie who laughed.

 

"Can you be my maid of honor?" Annie pulled away, wiping tears that have gathered around her eyes. 

 

She didn't want to because being a maid of honor consists of duties she wasn't ready to take on. But she’s truly happy for them. She's glad that two of her friends have finally figured things out. Even if she wasn't totally a fan of marriage, if wasn't against her to have her friends get married and it only happened once. So she accepted the offer of being Annie's maid of honor. 

 

"Thank you, thank you, Katniss! I owe you so much for this! I know that this isn't really your thing so I won't make it too hard on you." Annie chuckled. 

 

They step out of the restroom and back to the office with Annie gushing about her ideas for the wedding. Katniss tried to listen, she really did, but all Annie's talking about are colors that she can use for the motif and what her wedding dress would look like.

 

She's given a shock when someone grabbed her arm and wrapped their arms around her waist before planting their lips on hers in a short kiss.

 

Her first instinct is to push whoever the person is away and she does. It's only when they broke away from her that she realized it was Peeta holding her. _What is he doing?_

 

He kept his arm wrapped around her waist and that's only when she realized that there were people watching them. Annie with her dropped jaw and Haymitch with a smirk on his face. She could get fired for that but it seemed like Haymitch couldn't care less.

 

Peeta's lips lightly brushed her ear. “Remember it's okay to kiss me anytime you feel like it, _girlfriend._ ”

 

Peeta left Katniss stunned with her fingers on her lips, right where Peeta had his lips just moments ago.

 

Haymitch saluted to her with his flask. “Sweetheart, better close your mouth or you might catch flies.”

 

-

 

Later that day, Katniss crossed the parking lot again to get to her car. The thought of almost being run over here earlier by Peeta made her laugh to herself as she shook her head. She still found it bizarre how much Peeta had been popping up everywhere in her life lately. It's like she met him and now she couldn't get rid of him. Although if she was going to be honest, that kiss made her _not_ want to get rid of him anytime soon.

 

Once she settled inside the warmth of her car, Katniss turned the key. Instead of being met with the normal roar of the engine, she was instead met with a pitiful whine before it went completely silent. She tried a few more times, but still nothing.

 

Katniss groaned, her head dropping to rest on the steering wheel. “Not today, please, not today.”

 

She made her way out and opened the hood of her car. She had no idea what her car’s problem was nor did she know anything about fixing cars. Huffing out a breath, she closed the car hood and clapped off the dust from her hands.

 

It's only when she's out of the parking that she realizes that the clouds have turned to a darker hue than they normally are. She'll have to get home as soon as possible before it starts to rain.

 

Traffic in New York hasn't changed one bit. It's during these moments that Katniss misses Panem the most. Her hometown was small, simple, and quiet. But when she was offered this job, she knew it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. And so, she moved here to this well-known, crowded city.

 

Taxis that passed her are either occupied or off duty. Those few that are vacant are being fought over by commuters. She could take the subway but one look at her watch told her that there will be a lot of people since it was already rush hour.

 

She had yet to make a decision on how she'll get home when the rain started to pour. Without an umbrella, she shrugged off her blazer and used it to cover her head. The heels that she's required to wear at work made it harder for her to trudge through the puddles of water that have begun to plink as the rainfall became heavier.

 

Katniss felt a car following her as she ran for cover. She could hear the slap of a wiper against the glass and the slow spin of wheels on water.

 

“Katniss!”

 

She turned around to find Peeta inside his car that had one window rolled down. She turned her back to him and continued walking towards the tiny building where she could take cover for a few minutes.

 

“Katniss, get in here! The rain isn't going to stop anytime soon!” He was right. The sudden thunder that startled her was a good indicator that the rain wasn't going to stop but only fall harder. Still, she chose to ignore him.

 

“Katniss, stop being so stubborn and get in the car!”

 

Katniss rolled her eyes and huffed but turned back and got in the car anyway. She was drenched from head to toe and actually felt guilty for sitting on Peeta's very dry car seat. He noticed her shiver, most probably from the cool air his car was emitting. Taking her wet blazer, Peeta hung it over the backseat and turned the aircon down before looking to Katniss.

 

Her soaked shoes suddenly became very interesting to look at.

 

-

 

Peeta didn't bring her home, instead he brought her to The Hob. _To warm up,_ he said. He even offered her his sweater and she gladly accepted since her white button up was turning sheer. She changed her top in The Hob’s poorly maintained bathroom. Once she had it on, she became aware of the distinct smell the garment had. It wasn't bad, it just smelled different. It smelled like cinnamon and… dill? _Weird,_ she thought.

 

When she got back, she noticed that Peeta was now seated near the back with two bowls of chicken broth on the table. When her eyes caught his, he offered her a sincere smile that made his dimples appear. Surprisingly, she didn't want them gone anymore. He looked good with the dimples. Not that he didn't already look good.

 

She sat down opposite of him and sipped on their broth in comfortable silence. She's forever going to be in his debt because of all the things he has done for her. Whoever marries this man is gonna be so lucky. Somehow, the thought of Peeta Mellark getting married makes her heart swell for a reason she doesn't really know. And okay, maybe she was too harsh on him and he's not as bad as she thought. Still, it doesn't mean she has to pretend to like him.

 

A server approached their table. Unlike the servers at Sae’s this one is dressed simpler with a plain polo shirt, jeans, and an apron. She gave them both a bored smile before asking what they'd like for drinks. They both answer at the same time.

 

“Just water, please.”

 

“Water is fine.

 

They shared an awkward look. The server raised her eyebrows lightly in amusement.

 

“Okay. Water it is.” The server definitely wasn't bored anymore.

 

Once the two glasses of water were placed on their table, Peeta spoke up.

 

“This might sound random, but I remember one time when I was eating with my brothers. When the waiter came to get our order, we were all talking at the same time. So he didn't understand anything. We were making fun of him by trying to annoy him and we did.” He chuckled. “In the end, he got really frustrated and didn't take our orders. He went to go find another waiter to take over for him. His face was _so_ priceless. He was like,”

 

Peeta imitated what must've been the said waiter’s face with a scowl and eyebrows scrunched together. A scowl looked funny on his face, as if it weren't even supposed to be there and Katniss laughed. He looked like a baby that was trying to look mad after not getting chocolate.

 

“See?” Peeta did the face again and Katniss laughed harder and let out a snort. She was beginning to sound like a pig from the way she was laughing. She couldn't help it, Peeta's face looked so funny scrunched up that way.

 

“You… you look like you're trying to look… look mad but you really can't.” She dissolved into more laughter.

 

Peeta must have realized how ridiculous he looked and joined in Katniss as they laughed together. She hasn't laughed this much since she left Panem and it was a privilege that Peeta was willing to open up to her about the silly things in his life.

 

When they've finally calmed down, their soups have turned cold and the rain has stopped.

 

“I'll do that face all the time if it makes you laugh like that again.” A soft smile graced Peeta's lips.

 

-

 

A walk along the packed streets of the city followed after they finished their soups. With every story that Peeta told, Katniss also found herself telling Peeta the moments that she and her sister shared. This was something out of the usual for her, since she had built up walls as thick and as heavily guarded as Fort Knox so she doesn't end up like her mother. With Peeta, she felt these walls slowly crumble down and though she thought it was impossible to like him, she was steadily warming up to the idea of Peeta Mellark.

 

“I find that really hard to believe.”

 

“No, really, it's true! And Prim wanted to try out that whole romantic lie down under the stars, so we did. Turns out, the mosquitoes and ants thought it was romantic too.”

 

Peeta chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. He paused and turned to Katniss with a more serious expression. “Katniss.”

 

“Hm?” She faced him with a smile that vanished as soon as she saw his somber look.

 

“I know that we didn't start off on the best of terms. But I'd really like to try and be friends with you.”

 

Katniss averted her eyes to the ground and exhaled. She wasn't good at this friends thing. Her, Madge and Johanna’s friendship was inevitable since they ended up roommates in college and continued on until they graduated to pay less rent. She hasn't really tried to become friends with anyone before them. She's sure that she'll mess up a friendship with Peeta and bring them back to being enemies, so really, what's the point?

 

“I don't know, Peeta. I'm not really good at making friends.” She hesitated, not really knowing how he'll react.

 

He grinned at her, all teeth and dimples. “I'm not really good at this friends thing either.”

 

Katniss scoffed. “Are you kidding me? Every person that passes by you is practically your friend. Even Haymitch likes you.”

 

“They're called _acquaintances_ , Katniss. Is it so bad to be nice to people you know?”

 

“That's the thing. You… you're _too nice_ for me.” Katniss widened her eyes and raised her hand to further prove her point.

 

“Huge praise coming from–” Peeta was interrupted by the sudden heavy rainfall.

 

They ran across the street back to where Peeta’s car was parked with the water hitting their face like bullets. The ground turned slippery and Katniss had to catch herself before she fell flat on her face. The sweater that she had borrowed from Peeta had turned wet too and her supposed-to-be dry shirt wasn't so dry anymore again.

 

When they've reached his car, they stared at each other for a moment in complete silence. Peeta's lips curled as he fought back his laughter making his cheeks swell but it was no use. He burst out laughing in the middle of the rain with no apparent reason. Katniss didn't know what it was that he found so funny after being soaked from drying up just minutes ago. But even as she told herself this, she found herself giggling a little at first before joining in on Peeta on his laughter, feeling the raindrops that drip from her head down to her neck.

 

Katniss got the impression that this was all a dream. That she'd wake up on her bed, dried saliva on the corners of her mouth and hair sticking up in all directions. She still can't believe that this was the second time she laughed in just a day, and most of all, with Peeta who just yesterday she hated.

 

To further relish the moment, Peeta playfully bowed and offered his hand to her, asking for her permission to dance. She entwines her hand with his and they dance in the rain both feeling more like they were 10-year-olds instead of the 26-year-olds they were.

 

-

 

Peeta brought her home when the heavy rain turned to drizzles. He also insisted that he walk Katniss to her door. And Katniss not being in the mood to argue, allowed him.

 

“I had a great time today, Peeta. Thank you.” Aside from her sister, no one else had made her this happy. But she can't deny that there's still a part of her that's hesitant to let him in.

 

“That's good to hear because, Katniss, I meant what I said earlier that I'd like to try and be friends with you. If you'll allow it, of course.” He smiles at her with the slightest hint of uncertainty.

 

Maybe Peeta had a real motive in wanting to be friends with her. Maybe he's a serial killer that has attained a job in the company she's working in. Maybe he's all of the things she first thought of him but nothing can stop the little voice in her head that said,

_‘Maybe it's you that thought wrong of him. Maybe he really is a good man.’_

And for once, Katniss decided to follow that small voice.

 

“Well then. Friends?”

 

Peeta’s face lights up at her words. “Friends.” He pulls her into a hug and she savours his scent, the scent that got attached to the sweater she's wearing. Just when she buries her head in the crook of his neck, the front door opens.

 

“Hey Kat–oh! Don't mind me!” The two quickly repel from their embrace and turn to face a wide-eyed Madge who shuts the door in their faces.

 

Peeta chuckled. “I guess I better get going now. It's getting late.”

 

“Yeah.” Katniss surely didn't mean for her voice to sound so breathy.

 

“Go and say hi to Madge for me. Goodnight, Katniss.”

 

“Sure. Goodnight, Peeta.” He gave her one last look before retreating to his car. She waved at him as he drove away, unaware of the smile playing on her lips.

 

The smile remained on her lips as she entered their apartment and Madge stood there waiting for her.

 

“So…” The blonde raised an eyebrow with a mischievous grin. “What was that about, huh?”

 

Katniss was saved from answering when Madge’s phone started ringing on the table with the caller ID: _Gale._

It was Katniss’ turn to raise an eyebrow at her best friend.

 

_“What is that about, huh?”_

 


End file.
